Renora's Snow Day
by HeartzDiary
Summary: Ren and Nora spend their day off from classes with a nice cup of hot chocolate. Team Sloth one-shot.
**A/N: Here is a little Renora one-shot. Hope you like it as much I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is associated with RWBY.**

* * *

Beacon Academy, home to many hunters and huntresses in training, was covered in a blanket of white snow. Very few students were out and about today due to the cold and Professor Ozpin had canceled classes today so that the students could enjoy a snow day before they would go on their first missions solo.

Team RWBY could be found outside having a snowball fight. Ruby and Weiss vs. Blake and Yang. It was one of the few times that they could have such a fight and not get in trouble with Professor Goodwitch.

Team JNPR, well actually just Jaune and Pyrrha, were in the library studying. Pyrrha had noticed that Jaune had been falling behind in Dr. Oobleck's class and so she suggested that they use the snow day as a study day. And if they got enough studying in, then they would go join Team RWBY in their snowball fight.

The other half of Team JNPR though were located in the dorm room. Nora and Ren had planned on spending the day together, though Nora had to make the point that they weren't 'together-together'. Ren had just finished making two mugs of hot chocolate since Nora had practically begged him to make her favorite snow day treat.

Nora was nearly bouncing out of control waiting for her hot drink loaded with mini marshmallows. "Is it ready? Is it ready yet? Ren! Is it ready?"

Ren sighed with a slight smile that Nora did not miss. "Yes, Nora. It is ready. Remember last night, it's hot. So blow on it." He handed her the adorable sloth mug of hers.

"I'm not that forgetful, Ren! I have really good memory! Remember the time when I won the bet which allowed me to dye your hair pink? That was years ago! I still can't believe that you still let me re-dye that piece of hair!"

"I remember that too." He said with a smile. He thought about the reason that he allowed the pink strip in his hair. He had been having a crush on his best friend for years and he kept his hair dyed because it reminded him of his childhood friend turned crush.

While he was off down memory lane, Nora continued talking about random stuff. He took a sip of his hot chocolate but quickly pulled away. "Ouch!"

Nora shut up and turned to look at him. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She was now right up in his face faster than he could blink.

A light blush came to his cheeks at the sudden close proximity. "Uh, yea. I'm fine. I just burned my tongue on my drink."

Nora smiled. "Oh Ren. Do I need to start reminding you to be careful of your hot chocolate?"

Ren smiled at her. "No. It's still you who needs reminding."

"It was only five times that I burned my tongue on your amazing hot chocolate!" Nora pouted for a few moments before jumping up excitedly. "Oh! I know how to make it feel better. Stick out your tongue!"

Ren looked at her confused. "What are you planning to do?" "Lie Ren! Do you not trust me to make your boo boo feel better?" She pointed an accusatory finger at Ren. "I'm hurt! How can you not trust me?!" She had begun fake crying hoping to convince him to go along with her plan.

Ren sighed. "I do trust you, Nora." He stuck his tongue out to her hoping he could actually trust her not to do anything too rash.

Nora's fake crying stopped immediately and she turned to him with a big smile. "Yay! Now, close your eyes!" When he did, her smile got bigger. She leaned in to him and gave his tongue a quick kiss.

Ren was in shock and his face was surely turning red. He slowly opened his eyes and put his tongue back in his mouth to see Nora with a giddy smile on her face. Without realizing it, Nora had poked his nose and said "Boop!"

"Nora...um, why did you do that?" He was still a little confused as to what had just happened.

"Remember all the time we spent at your house? And all the times I came over with boo boos? Well your mom used to tell us that a kiss makes boo boos feel better. It always worked for me. Did it work for you?" If Ren hadn't been used to her speed talking, he probably would have missed the whole explanation.

"Yes, Nora. It worked." Ren smiled. It wasn't a full on kiss so it wasn't technically his first kiss but, it was still special to him.

While Nora's mouth had been going a mile a minute, so was her brain after kissing her childhood friend. She knew she had liked the ninja boy ever since they were kids.

Ren was thankful for this snow day, for if it wasn't for canceled classes, he would have missed out on this special moment between himself and his hyperactive childhood friend and hopefully one day girlfriend.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
